A type of suicide bombing involves a person carrying an explosive device on foot and exploding the explosive device to inflict casualties. As an example, a suicide bomber may carry out a suicide attack on foot by carrying an explosive device in the form of an explosive belt or satchel charge packed with metal projectiles and exploding the explosive device in a crowded place to inflict a large number of casualties.
Existing methods to deal with a suicide bomber, if spotted, are to shoot and/or physically restrain him. However, shooting or restraining the suicide bomber may not prevent the explosive device from being detonated, as the explosive device may be triggered remotely by another person or the suicide bomber may still be able to trigger the explosive device when wounded or restrained.